


an alignment of celestial bodies

by eatthatup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthatup/pseuds/eatthatup
Summary: Johnny isn't so sure of what he wants anymore.His body reacts before his mind can process, and then regret comes before Ten can utter a word. As simple as that, inside his own head, a thought starts to fully form.





	an alignment of celestial bodies

**Author's Note:**

> sooo it's been a while since i last posted something, since i've been doing a real-time au on twitter for the past almost three months (yes, daily updates), so to honor that, i wrote kind of like a behind the scenes for johnten's first kiss there which you don't need to have read at all to read this (tho it's kinda poetic and has some references). 
> 
> if you're reading this, i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> and if you want to read, catch up, and start supporting my au:here's the account, here's the start. and please read the rules/info before

Johnny isn't so sure of what he wants anymore.

His body reacts before his mind can process, and then regret comes before Ten can utter a word. As simple as that, inside his own head, a thought starts to fully form.

No surprise that Johnny kisses Ten without warning one night. Regret doesn't overcome him and instead, it's Ten’s flushed face and teary eyes, lips chanting something along the lines of  _ get out, get the fuck out,  _ that makes Johnny realize what he has done. Still, regret doesn't come, just a sleepless and thought-filled night, kisses, beer-tasting cherry lips—that leave him reeling.

Johnny isn't sure of what he wants.

Stares at Ten’s lips until they take over his entire field of view, until he's nodding aimlessly because whatever happens around him falls mute to his ears. White noise and a very present heartbeat. Ten seems to know (notice, realize, a desire of his own) what Johnny wants. So he leans down and joins their mouths with such carefulness, Johnny just breathes in as to take him entirely and fill his lungs with his apple-scented perfume. Sweet, chaste, too short for Johnny's liking, a kiss that floods Johnny's cheeks with the deepest shade of red, and only pushes every desire he has to the edge. 

Johnny leans in again. But he isn't so sure of what he wants (more,  _ more, _ eat Ten whole). 

Now his actions begin to be driven by an ulterior force inside him, that Johnny can't control nor explain. It's  _ want _ and  _ love _ , and attraction and the way Ten’s cheeks scrunch as he laughs and little indents appear, looking like cat whiskers. The warmth he irradiates and how he unconsciously wraps around Johnny, in search of more, as if his own heating system inside his body wasn't enough. They stay in bed and talk idly, hushed voices and lazy cuddles, though all Johnny can think about is the rosy tint of Ten’s lips.

Perhaps he knows exactly what he wants, has been aware since the beginning, has wanted to do it since he first saw Ten. Perhaps it goes beyond what his own brain can process. Perhaps Johnny's heart melts in a gradual way, and the fall isn't so bad and scary anymore. 

Initiating a kiss before has only brought trouble, but Johnny doesn't feel like there's something holding him back. It's pushing him instead, down, down until Ten’s mouth is inches apart and he smiles before Johnny presses his lips against his with nothing but pure  _ adoration _ . Delicate, soft. They move slow but sure like silk, against Ten’s unwavering mouth, firm and holding onto Johnny's shoulder, acting as his anchor back to reality. 

“I'm sorry,” Johnny whispers. There's no apparent reason for that apology, but he deemed it as necessary.

“For  _ what _ ?” 

“Being the way that I am.”

So Ten laughs again. Whiskers and all. And Johnny's heart scrunches along. 

He's then being pushed, smoothly and gently, against the mattress, and his face is being covered by small pecks. Nose, eyelids, barely his jaw. It all stirs something inside him, but the action per se makes his heart plunge. 

“Don't apologize,  _ dumbass _ .” 

Once they resume the kiss, Johnny knows exactly what he wants. He wants everything and nothing, he wants Ten to himself and everyone else (to see, to appreciate), he wants the bad and the good. He wants it all.

So Johnny deepens it just as Ten is about to part, seemingly satisfied. Firm because he clearly doesn't want to force nor push him, but trembling to let himself go. As he finally relents, when Johnny pulls away and stares at him with glimmering eyes and pouting, Ten allows Johnny to press against him until their mouths become one and breathing becomes background noise. He sweeps his tongue along Ten’s bottom lip, relishes in the way both their faces flush, and the heat between them is suddenly unbearable. Johnny bears it, though. He enjoys every second of it, the way Ten seems to take control, to hold himself back from shamelessly straddling him, his tongue dancing like a flame, licking across his mouth like wildfire. The sound of their mouths moving against each other and their breathing turning erratic is all Johnny can feel, is all he  _ wants _ to hear. As sticky as it might get, as disgusting as it may be. 

His mouth is numb before he can process what's happening, and air inside his lungs is nonexistent. 

“I—” 

Ten starts but whatever he wanted to say is swallowed by Johnny as he dives back in. The force, the motive, the reasoning inside him isn't happy with stopping just yet. Not when Ten’s lips glisten because of Johnny's  _ own _ spit, glow red because of Johnny's  _ own _ actions. It's thrilling in ways he never expected to feel. But now  _ wants _ . 

The bed floats, suddenly, their bodies suspended on air. Johnny's hand grabbing the back of Ten’s neck as to get him closer, as to meld their faces together. With his own fingers, tentatively caressing the skin there, Johnny feels every goosebump and reaction. And a sense of pride fills him, along with the many unknown feelings already there. 

But Ten groans and it's over for him. It's over for his sleepless nights and immoral thoughts, over for his fragile and scared heart, over for him. He  _ gulps  _ as Ten flushes a bright, dazzling red, and follows his lips, trailing behind him. It's over for  _ him _ , because he wants  _ more _ . 

“Think we should stop,” he mutters. Johnny can see him gulping too, as to keep every desire down. And in a way, Johnny feels guilty. That Ten has to hide and push down whatever he wants to say or do because of  _ fear _ . Fear of Johnny's reaction.

(And he wants to tell Ten that he'd let him do anything). 

“Right,” Johnny nods. His voice cracks, though. “Sorry for—”

“I swear to god—”

“God, sorry for apologizing.”

Ten just stares at him. His heart doesn't miss a beat because it actually isn't beating at all, since Ten’s lips grazed his, since their tongues met, since Ten groaned and Johnny's inside turned into mush. 

“Let's watch something,” he settles back beside Johnny and ignores both their scarlet faces for the sake of his sanity. Johnny nods, as words seem to get stuck in his throat.

The X-Files logo appears on the screen. And Johnny knows exactly what he wants. 


End file.
